Goodbye Eleven
by fireprooflawyer
Summary: "If he was going to die, he was going to do it in the TARDIS, not on the floor." A regeneration one-shot


**Goodbye Eleven, hello twelve**

**Authors note: I'm back with another Doctor Who one shot, and this time it's got Clara in it.**

**YAY!**

**It's a regeneration story, because as much as I adore Matt Smith, this was something I absolutely had to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, if I did then I would be the Doctor… oh god, me with a time machine: I don't think the universe could take it.**

**Enjoy…..**

If he was totally honest with himself, this wasn't really how he'd been expecting it to end.

He'd spent quite a long time in this incarnation, and he'd grown quite fond of it (Inevitably). He'd saved countless lives on countless worlds, time and time again he'd put his life on the line for the sake of others. Each time he'd walked away unharmed (Not really), sure there had been mistakes: Like the Ponds for instance, god he missed them, and he hadn't really done to well with River. But it had been worth it, every last adventure, all those times they'd held hands as they'd ran, gone to places you could only dream of. But that was all over now.

Oh well, always look to the present, (not easy to do when you're a time traveller).

The present was currently the top floor of a small car park, somewhere in London, 25th of December, 2013.

Christmas

The smoking remains of a Dalek lay scattered across the car park, a blackened mess billowing smoke. He'd tried reasoning with it, but ever since Oswin had erased him from their memories (good old Oswin); the Daleks had been too cocky, having forgotten what he was capable of.

Of course, it hadn't gone down without a fight; it had managed to get of one last shot before they had blasted it with the Sontaran gauss canon they'd _borrowed _(Long story).

He hated guns, but it was either that, or let a Dalek loose around London.

And that last shot, that one last desperate attempt to kill him, had been enough, because now he lay slumped against the TARDIS, in some random car park, in the snow.

His companion, his _Clara_ sat beside him, pleading with him, begging him not to go. Tears were streaming down her face, she'd been there, she'd seen all of those other times and she knew exactly what was coming next.

He was dying.

He'd expected something more, to go out in a blaze of glory defending the earth to his last breath. But no, he was dying because of one lucky shot from a single Dalek: and that was all it took really.

And he was all alone except for Clara, no one else to whiteness his last moments.

But then she was all he really needed, his companion, his impossible girl, his _Clara._

And if this was the end, he was thankful he could at least say good bye to her, she deserved that at least.

The Doctor kicked away the gauss canon it, it was kind of sad that his last act was to take another life in such a way, even if said life was a twisted, bitter thing.

"Looks like he got me pretty badly." He groaned "Didn't think he had it in him."

Clara was shaking, her eyes red and puffy "You're not going to die, you hear me, not now."

The Doctor grimaced as a fresh wave of pain shot through him, "Oh, I think I am, not really much I can do about that. Besides, I not really going to die, you know how it works."

"Yes, but It won't be _you, _it won't be the bow tie wearing, ridiculous mad man I fell in love with." She began to cry even harder, her tears soaking his shirt as she clung to him.

He raises his eyebrows at her "So you love me do you?"

"Of course I do you idiot, how could I not."

He smiles at her, the pain fading a little.

But not much, it still hurt _a lot_; I mean it seriously hurt, he don't think he could last much longer.

The Doctor tries to get up, but he can't, and Clara pulls him close, letting him lean his weight against her petite frame.

"If I'm going to go, I'll do it in the TARDIS, not on the floor."

The pair stumbles into the control room, and the TARDIS shortens the distance to the middle of the console room for them.

The Doctor leans against the railing; a faint golden glow begins to surround him

"Here we go again." He mutters.

Clara stands at a safe distance, knowing not to get to close.

The Doctor turns to her, and smiles sadly at her "Just one last thing, before I go, I need you to know something. I love you too Clara and I need to be sure that you understand that, because you're my _Impossible girl,_ you've saved me time and time again, and while my face will change, I'll never forget that."

She nods, "I understand."

"Good, because we had a good run didn't we, traveling across time and space. We were a good team, you and I. We were the best."

The golden glow intensifies and the Doctor flinches "Haven't got long left now, it should start in a minute."

"Goodbye Doctor." She sobs

"Goodbye Clara"

The Doctor stands up straight; he spreads his arms out and yells his final words

"GERONIMO!"

And then the golden glow engulfed him, and the 11th doctor was lost to the flames.

And number 12, well he's just getting started…..

**Authors note: NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE MATT, YOU CAN'T GO!**

**What about the bow ties and the Fish fingers and custard, and the tweed jackets…**

**Ok, meltdown over.**

**I think I've gotten my tenses a little mixed up in this one, oh well.**

**Goodbye Matt Smith, you utter Legend**

**As always review and tell me what you think**

**Oh and one last thing**

**No matter what, bow ties are, and always will be cool.**

**(And Stetsons)**


End file.
